Syal
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Saat kecemburuan mengakibatkanmu kehilangan kekasihmu dan kau hanya bisa memeluk syal, hadiah terakhir dari kekasihmu. special for NaruHina Tragedy day SY. M for gore mungkin .


Selamat HTNH/NHTD SY. Maaf kalau Na telat publishnya, karena kesibukan di dunia nyata sungguh menyita waktu Na..^^

Ini pertama kalinya Na membuat cerita seperti ini dengan Second person point of view. Jadi mohon bantuannya jika Na ada kesalahan atau sejenisnya agar Na bias menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide, tapi cerita abal ini benar-benar lahir dari otak Na. Kesamaan itu mungkin karena kita jodoh..XD

**Special for Naruto Hinata Tragedi day second year.**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rate** : M for Gore (mungkin)

**Pairing** : NaruHina.

**Warning** : Plotles, M for Gore, typo, mungkin ceritanya gak nyambung sama judul, dan sederet kesalahan lain yang berserakan.

**Summary **: Saat kecemburuan mengakibatkanmu kehilangan kekasihmu dan kau hanya bisa memeluk syal, hadiah terakhir dari kekasihmu.

Selamat membaca...^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah kamar kecil, dengan hanya sebuah kasur yang berseprai putih dan sebuah selimut dengan garis vertikal dan berwarna hitam-putih menjadi penghias kamar bercat putih. Sebuah lampu menyala terang di langit-langit kamar. Kau terpuruk di sudut yang lembab dan dingin, menyembunyikan kepala dengan rambut emasmu diantara kedua lututmu yang tertekuk dengan kedua lenganmu memeluk kaki jenjangmu yang terbalut dengan celana berwarna biru pucat yang senada dengan baju yang kau kenakan. Badanmu gemetar bukan karena udara yang dingin karena sudah memasuki musim dingin namun karena isak tangismu.

"_Hi-hime_..." gumammu disela tangismu. Kau semakin mengeratkan pelukanmu pada kedua kakimu atau lebih tepatnya memeluk dua buah syal berwarna orange dan ungu yang berada diantar kaki dan tubuhnmu.

Sebuah bayangan terlintas dalam benakmu, kembali ke masa dimana awal kau bisa sampai terpuruk dan berada disudut ruangan bercat serba putih ini.

Bayangan seorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung bagai tirai sutra berwana indigo dipadu dengan kulit seputih pualam. Tak ketinggalan rona merah yang selalu menghiasi pipi _chubby_nya mebuatnya semakin cantik dan manis yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan kecantikan Dewi Afrodit. Mata amesthyst yang biasanya bersinar lembut, kini menatapmu penuh dengan penyesalan.

"_Go-gomen_, Naruto-kun. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu," suara lembut itu mengalir digendang telingamu dan selalu berhasil menyejukan hatimu. Walaupun kali ini kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil semerah chery miliknya membuatmu harus menelan pil pahit yang bernama kekecewaan. Namun kau berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hime_. Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk pulang bersama lain waktu," katamu disertai sebuah cengiran khasmu. Namun gadismu masih menunjukan gurat penyesalan yang dalam terhadapmu dan kau sangat tahu itu. Kau benar-benar sangat merasa beruntung memilik gadismu, seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa memilik seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan tunjukan wajah seperti itu lagi, kau semakin terlihat imut dan membuatku tidak tahan ingin 'memakan'mu." Kau tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah gadismu yang memerah mendengar godaanmu.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hime_," ucapmu sembari mencium keningnya yang tertupi poni rata indigo miliknya, tak memeperdulikan fakta bahwa kekasihmu bisa saja jatuh pingsan akibat perbuatanmu itu. Malah kau semakin terkekeh geli melihat wajah gadismu yang semakin memerah melebihi kepiting rebus.

"Te-teri...ma ka-kasih Na-Naruto-kun," kata gadismu dengan tergagap namun raut bahagia tetap tersirat diwajahnya yang memerah. Kau tetap tersenyum melihatnya.

Gadismu berlalu meninggalkanmu di kelas sendirian, senyummu memudar saat gadismu sudah menghilang dari pandanganmu. Kelas sudah sepi, karena jam mata kuliah terakhirmu sudah habis dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Kau langkahkan kaki jenjangmu menelusuri koridor Universitas Konoha dengan kedua tangan berada di belakang kepalamu yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik. Setelah cukup jauh kau berjalan dan hampir mendekati pintu gerbang Universitasmu, mata biru lautmu menangkap bayangan gadismu yang berada di tempat parkir sepeda motor. Gadismu berlari kecil mendekati seorang pemuda yang berada diatas motor sport evo green berwarna putih.

Kau kenal dengan pemuda itu, bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah salah satu dari sahabat-sahabat terdekatmu, seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dimasing-masing pipinya. Si pemuda penyuka anjing, Kiba Inuzuka.

Tanganmu terasa lemas turun kesisi badanmu melihat gadismu yang tersenyum kearah Kiba. Rasa sesak langsung memenuhi dadamu, kedua telapak tanganmu terkepal kuat ketika kau melihat Kiba yang mengacak pelan rambut indigo kekasihmu sebelum Kiba menyerahkan helm kepada kekasihmu. Inikah alasan sebenarnya kekasihmu menolak pulang bersamamu dan dia lebih memilih pulang bersama sahabatmu

Kau hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba berpikir positif setelah motor sahabatmu yang membawa serta kekasihmu menghilang di gerbang tempatmu berkuliah. Dalam hati kau memupuk keyakinan bahwa kekasihmu tidaklah mungkin akan menghianatimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semakin hari kau semakin sulit menemui kekasihmu. Kekasihmu selalu sibuk dan tidak mempunyai waktu walau hanya sedikit untuk bersamamu. Lagi-lagi kau melihatnya pergi bersama sahabatmu. Rasa cemburu dan berbagi pikiran negatif sudah memenuhi hati dan pikiranmu. Satu kesimpulan kau ambil di tengah rasa kecemburuanmu.

Kekasihmu berkhianat!

Kau melangkah gontai menuju flatmu yang sederhana. Rasa amarah, kesal, sedih, muak. Semuanya bercampur aduk dalam dadamu. Dengan enggan kau membuka pintu flatmu dan memasukinya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata biru milikmu ketika mengingat wajah kekasihmu. Setetes air mata yang berharga, karena sudah lama kau tidak menjatuhkan bulir air mata dari kedua mata birumu semenjak kematian kedua orang tuamu 10 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, Kau mencintainya, sungguh sangat mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa ragamu, bahkan lebih. Namun amarah kembali menguasaimu jika mengingat perilaku kekasihmu akhir-akhir ini yang kau anggap telah mengkhianatimu.

Kau berjalan menuju jendela flatmu dan berdiri di balkon, angin sepoi berhembus mengibaskan helai rambut pirangmu. Kau pejamkan mata mencoba menikmati ketenangan yang tersaji namun deru motor yang berhenti di depan flatmu membuatmu memaksa kelopak matamu untuk memperlihatkan mata safirmu. Kau mengalihkan pandangan melihat ke arah bawah, sedikit terkejut melihat kekasihmu turun dari motor Kiba yang berhenti di depan gerbang tempatmu tinggal.

'Mau apa mereka kesini?' batinmu heran.

Padangan selanjutnya yang terekam dalam otakmu semakin membuat dadamu sesak. Kiba menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Hinata yang kini wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

'Cih, ternyata mereka hanya ingin pamer,' katamu geram sembari masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Amarah kembali menguasaimu. Ingin sekali kau menarik kekasihmu dan menghajar Kiba, sekedar memukul wajahnya sampai babak belur.

Kau bergelut dengan keegoisanmu. Hinata hanya milikmu dan tidak boleh dimiliki oleh siapapun selain dirimu. Rona merah itu, senyum itu, tatapan itu dan semua yang ada di Hinata adalah milikmu. Kau jambak rambutmu kesal dengan kedua tangamu dan menggeram frustasi.

'Tok... Tok... Tok...'

"Naruto-kun, apa kau di dalam?" suara ketukan yang tidak bisa disebut pelan dan suara merdu kekasihmu yang terdengar panik. Mungkin kekasihmu mendengarmu yang menggeram.

Kau berjalan dan mulai membuka pintu flatmu. Dapat kau lihat raut wajah kekasihmu yang terlihat panik.

"Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada suara serta pandangan khawatir kepadamu.

Kau hanya menatapnya datar membuat dahi kekasihmu mengernyit. Kekasihmu membawa sebuah kantung berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kertas berwarna coklat di tangan kirinya, mungkin itu dari Kiba. Teringat akan apa yang tadi kau lihat, rasa amarah kembali menyesakanmu. Hatimu kembali berteriak keras bahwa gadismu, orang yang kini ada di hadapanmu adalah milikmu. Bila perlu kau akan memaksanya untuk menjadikannya milikmu.

"Na-Naru..." belum sempat gadismu menyelesaikan kata-katanya yang heran karena kau hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, kau dengan kasar sudah menariknya kedalam flatmu dan langsung menutup pintu flatmu dan menguncinya secepat kilat. Kau dorong gadismu sehingga membuat punggung mungilnya membentur dinding flat dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Kau mengurungnya dengan meletakan kedua lengan berwarna tanmu di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Kau langsung melumat bibir mungilnya saat dia baru saja mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapmu dan bertanya lagi. Mata amesthystnya melebar, terlalu terkejut akan perbuatanmu. Lidahmu mulai menjilati bibirnya meminta izin untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Namun bibir itu merapat seolah terkunci, tak mengizinkanmu untuk memasukinya lebih dalam lagi.

Amarahmu kembali memuncak akan penolakannya, terbayang kembali kedekatan gadismu dengan sahabatmu. Itukah yang menjadi alasan gadismu menolakmu?. Kau merangkum kepalanya yang sedari tadi bergerak agar lepas dari ciumanmu. Tak peduli dengan keadaannya, yang sepertinya sudah kekurangan oksigen, kau mengigit kasar bibir bawahnya. Rasa manis yang tadi kau rasakan kini bercampur dengan rasa asinnya darah. Terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari kekasihmu yang tak jelas karena mulutnya masih dalam pagutanmu. Dapat kau rasakan rontaan kekasihmu yang mulai mendorong dada bidangmu dengan kedua lengan mungilnya. Namun tenaganya terlalu kecil untuk kau yang sedang dikuasai oleh emosi.

Kau melepaskan ciumanmu karena kau pun membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang sudah menipis dari rongga paru-parumu. Kau tatap lekat wajah kekasihmu yang antara memerah dan biru dan bibirnya yang memerah akibat gigitanmu, walupun darah sudah berhenti mengalir. Kau kembali mendekatkan wajahmu, membuat gadismu mundur.

"Hinata," panggilmu dengan suara datar. Dapat kau lihat tubuhnya yang menggigil. Gadismu mengangkat wajahnya menatapmu dengan takut.

'Cih,' kau mendecih dalam hati. Bahkan kini gadismu tidak lagi menatapmu dengan limpahan cinta seperti biasanya tapi dengan pandangan takut seolah kau adalah monster yang harus dijauhi.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk menghianatiku, Hinata?" desismu. Tubuh gadismu semakin bergetar mendengar desisanmu.

"A-apa mak-maksudmu Na-Naruto-kun? A-aku tidak mung-mungkin me...lakukan i-itu," jawab gadismu tergagap seperti biasanya, tapi saat ini penyebabnya tergagap adalah ketakutannya akan perubahan sikapmu. Tapi bagimu gagapnya gadismu saat ini seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan tindakannya.

Entah setan apa yang merasukimu, dengan kasar kau menjambak rambut indigo kekasihmu. Menyeretnya memasuki kamarmu. Tak kau hiraukan gadismu yang meronta dan mulai menangis memintamu untuk melepaskan cengkramanmu dari rambutnya. Kau mencari sesuatu di dalam laci meja belajarmu. Menghaburkan segala isi yang berada dalam laci tersebut sampai akhirnya kau menemukannya, sebuah gunting yang ujung runcingnya berkilat saat terkena terpaan sinar matahari. Mata lavender kekasihmu melebar penuh ketakutan melihatnya.

"A-apa ya-yang a-aaa..kan kau la.. kukan Na-Naruto-kun?" tanyanya takut dengan suara parau. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang kini semakin memucat.

Kembali sang setan yang merasukimu memutarkan kembali ingatanmu akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Kiba mengacak-acak rambut kekasihmu. Dengan kasar dan tak beraturan kau memangkas mahkota indigonya, kekasihmu menjerit. Kau malah semakin liar memangkasnya menjadi pendek dan berantakan.

"Rambutmu hanya milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya, Hinata...!" gertakmu di depan gadismu yang semakin banyak menumpahkan air dari mata lavendernya. Tak ada jawaban dari kekasihmu, hanya suara isak tangisnya yang teredam karena wajahnya ditutupi oleh kedua tangan mungilnya dengan plester yang membalut hampir diseluruh jari-jari tangannya, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadanya.

Kau yang melihatnya kembali menarik tangan kanannya dan membawanya kedapur. Kau cari pisau besar yang berada disalah satu rak di dapurmu. Kekasihmu semakin terebalalak ketakutan. Kau meletakkan telapak tangannya di papan yang digunakan untuk memotong sayuran.

Kekasihmu meronta, menarik-narik tangannya dan memukul-memukul lenganmu yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Namun tenaganya tak ada artinya buatmu. Kau menekan telapak tangannya yang terkepal agar terbuka dan menampakkan jari-jarinya.

"Hiks... Le-lepaskan a-aku hiks... Na-Naruto-kun, a-apa hiks ya-yang ka-kau la-lakukan?" gadismu bertanya dan masih berusaha meronta disela isak tangisnya.

"Bukankah ini yang tadi digenggam oleh Kiba, Hinata?"

"Ka-kau hiks... sa...lah pa-paham Na... Aaaaarrrrgghhhh...!" belum sampai kekasihmu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, jeritannya yang menyanyat sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat kau ayunkan pisau yang kau genggam dan memotong jari kelingkingnya.

Darah mengalir deras membasahi papan, potongan jari kelingking yang terbalut plester berada tak jauh dari telapak tangan kanan kekasihmu yang kini hanya memiliki empat jari. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena selanjutnya kau sudah memotong habis semua jari-jari tangan kanannya.

Suara jerit kesakitan dan isak tangis kekasihmu seolah tak berhasil meluluhkan hatimu yang sudah membeku. Kau lepaskan peganganmu dari tangan kekasihmu membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh dan menjatuhkan katung berwarna coklat yang sedari tadi digenggam olehnya. Dengan tangan kirinya, kekasihmu mengenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya yang sudah tak memiliki jari-jari lagi.

"Cih, apakah Kiba masih mau menggenggam tanganmu lagi setelah aku memotongnya?" kau tersenyum puas membayangkan bahwa tak ada lagi yang akan menggenggam tangan kekasihmu selain dirimu.

"Ka-kau su-sudah gila," kata kekasihmu disela isak tangisnya yang belum berhenti.

"Yah, aku gila, Hinata. Aku gila gara-gara kau mengkhianatiku...!" teriakmu membuat gadismu semakin menangis.

"A-aku ti-tidak pernah meng...khianatimu Naruto-kun," bela kekasihmu.

"Oh yah? Lalu apa arti kedekatanmu dengan Kiba akhir-akhir ini, Hinata?" kau berjongkok dihadapan kekasihmu.

"Kau sa-salah paham Naruto-kun. I-itu karena a-aku... aku..."

"Aku apa Hinata?" emosi. Kau sungguh emosi saat kekasihmu hanya menangis dan tak menjawab pertanyanmu. Kau lihat kekasihmu yang sudah sangat berantakan, rambutnya yang sudah pendek seperti anak lelaki. Air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir membuat matanya bengkak dan menimbulkan jejak di pipinya yang biasa merona namun kini memucat. Serta darah dari tangannya yang jatuh dan menggenangi lantai.

"Kau tahu Hinata?"

'Jleeeb'

"Kau hanya milikku,"

'Jleeeb'

"Tidak akan aku biarkan orang lain memilikimu,"

'Jleeeb'

"Karena aku, sangat mencintaimu"

'Jleeeb'

"Kau milikku seutuhnya,"

'Jleeeb'

Ucapanmu dan rasa sakit pada tusukan terakhir dari pisau yang sedari tadi masih kau genggam sudah tak dapat didengar dan dirasakan lagi oleh kekasihmu yang kini sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dan bersimbah darah. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena banyak lubang di tubuhnya akibat pisau yang kau tusukan kearahnya.

Kau terduduk di depan jasad kekasihmu, menatap tubuh kekasihmu yang tergolek tak bernyawa dengan pandangan kosong. Kau membunuhnya. Kau membunuh kekasihmu sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memiliki kekasihmu lagi, karena kini dia sudah mati.

Sebuah _ringtone handphone_ mengaggetkanmu. _Ringtone_ dari _handphone _milik kekasihmu yang berada dalam kantung coklat yang tadi dibawa kekasihmu. Dengan enggan kau mendekati kantung coklat yang tergeletak di dekat jasad kekasihmu. Kau mengambil kantung coklat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

'Syal' tanyamu dalam hati ketika mendapatkan dua buah syal yang berwarna orange dan ungu dari dalam kantung coklat tersebut.

Keningmu semakin berekerut saat kau membaca tulisan di ujung kedua syal tersebut.

NARUHINA

Kau masih mengenggam kedua syal itu saat kau menemukan _handphone_ milik kekasihmu yang berwarna ungu, ternyata ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Kau langsung membuka pesan itu saat kau membaca nama pengirim pesan yang tertera di layar handphone. Kiba-kun.

Dunia seakan runtuh dan kau merasa tulang-tulangmu tercabut secara paksa setelah kau membaca pesan dari Kiba. Tanpa sadar kau menjatuhkan _handphone_ kekasihmu. Tak lama kau jatuh terduduk karena kakimu terasa lemas, kau masih menggenggam kedua syal orange dan ungu itu. Dengan beringsut kau mendekati jasad kekasihmu yang bersimbah darah. Bau amis darah langsung menyengat indra penciuamanmu ketika kau mendekati kekasihmu.

"Hi-Hinata..." panggilmu dengan suara parau. Air matamu jatuh, merutuki kebodohanmu.

"Hime," kau mengangkat tubuhnya yang dingin dan mendekatkan kepalanya yang berambut cepak ke dadamu. Membawanya ke dalam pelukanmu.

"Bangun Hinata, ma-maafkan aku," kau semakin erat memeluknya.

"Lihat Hinata, aku memakai syalku. Kau juga harus memakai syalmu, tubuhmu dingin sekali," kau meracau, air matamu masih mengalir. Tanpa melepaskan pelukanmu, kau memakaikan syal berwarna orange di lehermu dan syal ungu dileher kekasihmu.

"Lihat. Kau cantik sekali, Hime. Hiks..." kau kembali menangis dan memeluk raga tak bernyawa kekasihmu.

"Hahahaha... Bangun, Hinata. Bukankah kau datang kesini untuk merayakannya?"

"Bangun Hinata. Bangun...!" kau menguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihmu.

"HINATAAAAAA...!"

**.**

"HINATAAAAAA...!" kau menjerit, bangun dari posisi terpurukmu disudut ruang dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu besi yang juga dicat berwarna putih, kau masih mengenggam dua buah syal yang sedari tadi kau peluk. Kau memegang kenopnya dan mulai menggebrak pintu.

"Buka pintunya. Aku ingin keluar. Hinata sudah menungguku. Buka...!" teriakmu. Tak peduli akan rasa sakitnya kau menendang, memukul dan mendobrak, berusaha agar pintu itu terbuka. Namun semuanya sia-sia, pintu itu bergeming tak tebuka sedikitpun.

Kau menyadarkan punggungmu di pintu, tubuhmu merosot kebawah. Kau kembali menangis.

"Buka... Hinata sudah menungguku. Kami akan merayakannya bersama," kau mebiarkan air matamu jatuh membasahi kedua syal orange dan ungu yang kau peluk itu. Syal pertama sekaligus yang terakhir kekasihmu rajutkan untukmu.

Kau kembali menangis di ruangan isolasi di sebuah Rumah Sakit Jiwa di Konoha.

OMAKE

**From : Kiba-kun**

**Hinata, bagaimana perayaannya? Apakah Naruto suka dengan hadiah yang kau berikan? Aku yakin dia pasti sangat menyukainya, kau sampai harus belajar merajut kepada Hana-nee yang galak itu. Apalagi kau membuatnya sampai tanganmu luka-luka seperti itu. Sungguh beruntungnya si _Baka_ Naruto. Hahahaha**

**_Happy Anniversary_ untuk kalian berdua, semoga kalian langgeng terus yah...^^**

**~OWARI~**

Errr... Gorenya kurang kerasa yah? Apakah cerita ini membuat para readers bingung? Na memang sengaja saat alurnya mundur Na enggak nulis 'Flashback' atau yang lainnya. Untuk Omake itu adalah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kiba buat Hinata dan dibaca oleh Naruto.

Dan cerita ini bisa dibilang Na terinspirasi dari seringnya berita yang menceritakan "Karena cemburu buta seorang pria menghabisi kekasihnya", dan menurut Na itu sebuah ironi dan benar-benar tragedi.

Fic ini memang pendek dan banyak kesalahannya. Silahkan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya buat Na.^^

Sankyuu(39)

12 Juli 2011


End file.
